The invention is base on a saw with a tool guide mechanism.
From German Utility Model DE 299 10 173 U1, a saw of this generic type is known, specifically a hand-guided saber saw. The saber saw has a drive unit, to which a saw table is secured. Via the drive unit, a saw blade can be driven periodically with an up-and-down motion. The saw blade is secured by one end in the drive unit and beginning at the drive unit extends downward, perpendicular to a working direction, through the saw table and with its free end protrudes past the saw table.
To prevent the saw blade from deflecting laterally in response to the transverse forces that occur in the sawing process, as can occur especially when cutting radii, a tool guide mechanism is provided. The tool guide mechanism has two support arms, disposed laterally of the saw blade, on which arms so-called stabilizing elements or guide elements are secured, which rest laterally on the saw blade and guide it laterally. The support arms are joined together via an adjusting screw, so that a spacing between the guide elements can be adjusted manually by a user to a saw blade thickness. A securing bracket is also secured to the support arms; it precedes the saw blade in the machining direction and forms a touch guard.